


Day 12: The Epic Snowball Fight of Forest Hills 2018

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 12 Days of Spideypool Christmas [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter might be mad at his boyfriend, but he can't resist fixing Wade's stupid apology snowman. He's still mad, though.





	Day 12: The Epic Snowball Fight of Forest Hills 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I made it the final day of Christmas!!!! Thank you to everyone who has been following this series so far! I had a lot of fun writing it, and it's given me a lot of directions to go in for future fics.

Peter had been ignoring Wade for a variety of very good reasons, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of the giant man dressed in red and black leather building a snowman in front of his apartment all morning. It didn’t hurt that Wade had his phone blasting Christmas songs, all in the vein of ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’. It was hard to ignore Wade’s terrible singing along with Mariah Carey and Ariana Grande.

The snowman was nearly as tall as Wade, and he’d painted it with some kind of dye to match his Deadpool suit. He’d even given it stick katanas and what looked like a holster. Peter stood to the side of his front window so he could see it without letting Wade know he was looking. It was an impressive feat, he had to admit.

While he was stealth spying, his ten-year-old neighbor, Juliana, skipped down the front steps and exclaimed over the snowman, talking to Wade like he was a snowman-building genius. He could have heard what they were saying, but he’d long since put in noise-canceling headphones, and he wasn’t going to take them off just to hear Wade be adorable with a child. He was supposed to be mad. Wade went on a mission before Thanksgiving and didn’t even bother to check in with Peter for the entire time he was gone. He could have been bleeding out somewhere or needed help, and Peter didn’t even know what continent he was on. He’d shown up three days after Christmas with a Santa bag full of presents like nothing was wrong. Peter slammed the door in his face.

But now there was a 6-foot-tall snowman in front of his house, and his stupid boyfriend was having a mock snowball fight with the neighbor child. Peter cursed under his breath and stalked away from the window to the kitchen, where he dug through the vegetable drawer until he found what he was looking for.

He almost tore the sleeve off his coat pulling it on, he was still in such a huff. He did rip a lace tying his sneakers on. He pocketed the torn end of shoelace and stomped down the four flights of stairs to the front stoop. Wade was hiding on one side of the steps from Juliana, who had amassed a pile of snowballs and was waiting for him to peek over the side before pelting one at his face. Peter held a hand up in her direction in request of a ceasefire and turned to his boyfriend. “What makes you think you can be gone for over a month, make a stupid snowman in front of my apartment, and I’m going to miraculously not be mad at you anymore?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I did a good job, though, didn’t I?” Wade asked, leaning his chin on the cement railing to smile up at Peter. He was wearing a stupid Santa hat instead of his mask, and he looked so damn cute, it made Peter angry.

“You forgot the carrot nose. Your snowman looks like Voldemort,” Peter told him, marching down the stairs and over to the snowman. He shoved the end of the carrot he’d found into the middle of the snowman’s face and turned around to glare at Wade, only to find him three inches in front of Peter’s face.

“I was on a secret mission. Hill took my phone before I could let you know I was going to be gone.”

“I’ll believe that when Maria tells me herself.”

Wade had his phone out and searching for Maria’s number so fast a normal person wouldn’t have seen the process. Peter grabbed the phone before he could finish finding the number and tucked it back in one of Wade’s many pouches. “I don’t actually want to talk to her,” he said, biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

“I’m sorry I missed Christmas, sweetheart. You know I’d never do that if it wasn’t a world-ending scenario.”

Peter hugged his arms around his chest, still frowning even though he was already softening. He knew Wade would never really abandon him if there wasn’t some sort of real disaster looming. He still didn’t have to like being kept out of the loop. He was capable of fighting bad guys just as well as Wade was. “You’re making me all the pancakes. With chocolate chips. And some of those extra fluffy Japanese ones, too.”

“I’ll make you a literal mountain of pancakes. Whatever you want,” Wade agreed, tentatively wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and leaning down as if to kiss him. Peter relaxed his arms and rested them loosely on Wade’s biceps.

“And you’re going to tell me what happened. Everything. Even if you had to kill people. I don’t like not knowing what you’re doing. You could go on one of those missions and not come back, and you know they’d never tell me what happened to you,” he started ranting, but Wade stopped him with a firm kiss to the lips. Peter melted into him instantly. The last thing he could ever resist was a kiss from his boyfriend after more than a month apart.

“I promise, baby boy. Anything you want to know. But first, mind giving me a little help with the battle in progress? Julie’s kicking my ass.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at him and reached down for a chunk of snow. “Who said I’d be on your team?” he asked, shoving the snow down the neck of Wade’s suit and running away laughing when he squealed. Juliana handed him a snowball when he reached her, and the Epic Snowball Fight of Forest Hills 2018 was in full swing. They took no prisoners. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/cfZEbNv)!


End file.
